islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry the Green Engine
Henry the Green Engine was first published in 1951. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Stories Coal Henry is feeling ill and the Fat Controller fears that he will have to be replaced if they can't find a cure. Henry's fireman tells the Fat Controller that Henry's firebox is too small and can't make enough steam. The Fat Controller arranges for some Welsh coal to be brought for Henry, and, as soon as he begins using it, Henry feels better. The Flying Kipper Fishing boats often dock at Tidmouth and send their fish to be sold on a train dubbed "The Flying Kipper". It's Henry's turn to take it. Henry makes good time, but an incorrect signal sets him on collision course with a goods train. After the accident, Henry is sent to the works at Crewe, and comes better than ever before and no longer needing Welsh coal. Gordon's Whistle Gordon is jealous that Henry got rebuilt and complains that Henry whistles too much. The next day, Gordon jams his whistle and keeps emitting a loud whine. Gordon leaves his train and 2 fitters knock his whistle valve into place, but Henry doesn't forget the incident and teases Gordon. Percy and the Trousers One cold morning, Percy complains that he wants a scarf. When he goes to shunt some coaches, he approaches the platform so quietly that he runs over a trolley, scattering luggage everywhere. The Fat Controller, furious, seizes his top-hat off Percy's lamp-iron and sends Percy away with a pair of his trousers coiled around his funnel! Henry's Sneeze Henry is enjoying himself in the countryside when some idiotic boys drop stones on him from a bridge. His crew concoct a plan to get revenge, and on the return run they block his smokebox so that Henry sprays smoke and ashes at the boys. Although Henry has never sneezed again, there have been no more boys with stones. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * The Fat Controller * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The red engine (possible cameo) Trivia * In the first edition of this book, the boys were described as being "as black as n***ers" after Henry sneezed at them. This caused a controversy so great that it was reported in the national press. The Reverend W. Awdry apologised for his offensive comments, and the sentence was changed to "as black as '''soot'". * This is the first and only Railway Series book to feature 5 stories. * In the 5th illustration of "Coal" advertisements for '"The Three Railway Engines"' and '"James the Red Engine"' are visible; in the 3rd illustration of "Percy and the Trousers" a blue bus with a sign advertising the book '"Troublesome Engines"''' can be seen in the background. * This is the first time all of the engines carry numbers. Thomas was the only one to carry a number previously. Goofs * Before his rebuild, Henry has a 4-6-2 wheel arrangement in some illustrations. * In the 1st illustration of "Coal", Henry's wheels aren't perfect circles. * In the 7th illustration on "The Flying Kipper" Henry has square buffers. Category:Railway Series Books Category:Rev W. Awdry books